


Explanation as to why I haven't been posting

by FriendlyFlower



Series: Mental Illness Centric Content [5]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Bisexuality, Censorship, I'm Sorry, Overprotective, Parenthood, Please read, Serious, Social Anxiety, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyFlower/pseuds/FriendlyFlower
Summary: Read the title.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FinniteCryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinniteCryptid/gifts).

So my mom got suspicious of me and basically blocked Archive of Our Own (and any other smutty sites) on my computer (and Iphone) at home (She downloaded a block app on my computer and that app lets her know when I try to access and unblock the sites on my computer (and Iphone), which is why I haven't been able to post. The only way she let me update you guys on the situation was by changing my profile description (not the most noticable way to alert people, but I'm thankful she at least let me have that). So, I decided to delete that profile description and post this because it's more of a public update. The reason she is so uptight about all this is because she thinks it's unhealthy for a 14 year old girl to write these types of stories and she doesn't want my only friends to be people I barely know on the internet (I have been diagnosed with Social Anxiety, so she thinks I'm isolating myself and worsening my condition. She also thinks I'm coping with my Bisexuality in an unhealthy way). I censored anything I wrote (writing "F*ck" instead of "Fuck"), but she meant she wanted me to completely stop (and I knew that). I can't afford to lose the connections and friends I've made on here.

I have thought of a way to post on here: using the computers at school (what I'm doing now), or any other public places (such as the library). I don't think my mom is still checking the website, so I should be able to (hopefully) get away with this, but if I never post again for 4 years, you'll know why.

Please post any requests for stories I should update on here, as well as any ideas for stories I should create. I will consider them.

I will do my best to update regularly.

Thank you for your understanding and support.


	2. It's Over!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update as to what happened with my blocker.

So, yesterday, I got an ad for a VPN. I decided to get it since I was curious if maybe, just maybe, it could let me access the blocked websites. Not only did it fail, it slowed down my computer.

When I went to uninstall it, I accidentally uninstalled the blocker extension instead.

I checked my mom's emails and she didn't get any about the account being deleted!

Now, I have access to a03 at home and at school (sometimes).

I'm hoping to get more content out with this new freedom!


End file.
